SUS DESEOS SON MIS ORDENES
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: AQUI RESPONDO TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE QUIERAN SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN SOBRE EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES
1. Chapter 1

**SUS DESEOS SON MIS ORDENES**

Alex: hola que tal se que ami me conocen por un fic llamado las apariencias engañan, bueno la verdad es que he notado que varios tienen dudas sobre un par de cosas en el fic, asi que decidi responderlas aquí mismo y para hacerlo interesante tambien pueden hacerles preguntas a los guardianes y a todos los demas sean buenos, malos o neutrales incluso a Mim, bien guardianes tienen algo que decir antes de empezar

Bunny: si yo tengo una duda

Alex: y cual es

Bunny: en que momento nosotros te dijimos que aceptabamos hacer esto

Sona: bueno considerando lo que paso en el cap 3 estas seguro que quieres custionarla, ademas de que en el otro fic de preguntas que alex tiene casi a matado una que otras vez sin importar nada

Thoot: esperen ustedes tambien estan aquí

Agy: si es que al ser las co-autoras de alex ella siempre nos mete en los fics que puede

Norte: bien que hay de las preguntas

Michell: si en un momento

Alex: bien con la primera pregunta de _**damelifrost**_ y estas son sus preguntas

_**damelifrost**__** : **_1) ¿donde sacó Alex esas armas?

Alex: bueno esas son herencias familiares que alguien nos dejo y esas personas murieron como ase ya unos 1000 años, solo sabemos que el ultimo deseo de sus propietarios anteriores era que se les fueran entregadas al que mas se pareciera a el en su época

Michell: y según parece esas somos nosotras

2) ¿donde aprendieron a pelear asi?

Sona: un amigo nos enseño un par de cosas básicas lo demás lo aprendimos por nuestra cuenta

3) ¿Y porque le pegaron a mí Jack?

Jack: en primera por que dices que soy tuyo y en segunda chicas respondan que yo también quiero saber

Sona: Jack eso paso por que creíamos que tu habías secuestrado a nuestra amiga

Jack: y por que yo secuestraría a Alex

Agy: no lo se tal vez por que ati te gusta

Jack: ami no me gusta Alex- grito totalmente sonrojado

4) ¿porque Jack siente raro cuándo está con ella?

Jack: eso no les importa- dijo Jack todavía mas sonrojado que antes, sin saber por que se sonrojaba

Alex: bien eso es todo por hoy

Sona: asta la próxima

Michell: nos vemos

Agy: hasta luego

Jack: nos veremos en el siguiente cap

Todos: adiós

Alex: bien este es el primer cap manden todas las preguntas que quieran ya sea sobre el fic LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN o sobre cualquier cosa que le quieran preguntar a los guardianes o a los malos, desde aquí respondo las preguntas que sean asi que mientras tanto sea una pregunta sobre los guardianes busquen la respuesta aquí y también dejen review y con esto me despido hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: MAS PREGUNTAS YUPI**

Alex: bien hola otraves

Sona: y que tal les va a todos ustedes queridos guardianes

Jack: bien, aun que espero que las preguntas no sean como las de el cap anterior

Agy: bueno Jack te tenemos una sorpresa

Jack: asi cual

Michell: las preguntas son un poco parecidas

Jack: hay no- dijo lamentándose mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de angustia

Alex: bien estas preguntas estan un poco pegadas asi que espero que entiendan a qui les va las preguntas de___**damelifrost**_

_**damelifrost**__**: **_Jack claro qué es mí Jack, lo qué pasa es qué no recuerdas bien, Jack, él hombre de la Luna no te da todos tus recuerdos, y ¿Porque te sonrojas ehhh? Y porque Alex tiene esas mechas tan geniales, XD yo quiero mis mechas azules, y bueno, Bunny no te vayas a enojar pero ¿Me enseñarías a pelear con los Boomerangs, una chica nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar auto defensa, ya sabes a veces pasa algún loco degenerado qué quiere hacer algo indebido y Jack no estará ahí para defenderme

Jack: primero como es eso ni siquiera te conozco, segundo no puedo creer que hables asi de Luna y tercero eso no significa nada tal vez solo me estoy enfermando

Norte: pero Jack los guardianes no, nos enfermamos

Agy: norte te equivocas los guardianes si se enferman

Bunny: asi y de que, si se puede saber

Agy: pues de que mas de AMORITISAGUDA, no es cierto Jack

Jack: déjenme en paz- dijo mas sonrojado que en el cap anterior

Alex: bueno mi cabello es de cuatro colores y para gran sorpresa es natural- dijo la chica de cabello negro con mechones rojos, azules y flequillo de color blanco

Bunny: tranquila compañera yo te enseño y no se por que quieres que te salve Jack ya que el es solo un niño inmaduro

Jack: como me llamaste canguro de pascua- dijo devolviéndole el insulto

Bunny: pues lo que escuchaste cubito de hielo con patas y ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces NO ME LLAMES CANGURO SOY UN CONEJO POR SI NO LO AS NOTADO- dijo mientras le lanzaba uno de sus boomerangs

Jack: jaja no me diste cangurito- dijo mientras flotaba en el aire y congelaba un poco el piso consiguiendo que varios se calleran

Alex: ya basta ambos paren de pelear ahora- dijo mientras agarraba a ambos de las orejas

Ambos: ay, ay,ay suelta eso duele- le decian ambos quejandose

Alex: solo si prometen no pelearse aquí

Ambos: esta bien lo prometemos-dijeron como un par de niños regañados

Alex: bien- dijo mientras los soltaba

Bunny: no entiendo como puedes tener tanta fuerza

Jack: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Bunny

Alex: No busque respuestas por que ni yo las se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Sona: bien creo que eso es todo por ahora hasta el proximo cap

Todos: hasta luego

Jack: nos vemos pronto

Alex: Espero publicar pronto mis fics y hasta la pronto nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

**SAQUEMOSLE LO QUE QUIERAN**

Sona: hola como les va

Michell: ya nos han llegado varios review

Agy: y nuestra escritora a decidido responderlos antes de ir a clases

Jack: osea que tu vas a clases en la tarde

Alex: si, asi es, bien ahora con las preguntas de _**damelifrost**_

_**damelifrost**__**: **_Ok, Jack, te perdonare él hecho de qué te hayas olvidado de mí, XD estas mal de la cabeza, ¿qué rayos te pasa? y por cierto deberías tener cuidado, hay caos cuándo una chica se enoja

Jack: enserio chica ati ni te conozco y si fuera asi dudo mucho que tengas mas de 300 años como para haberte olvidado- dijo ya cansado de lo mismo- y como es eso de que rayos me pasa, eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti y sobre lo de tener cuidado en eso es lo único en que te doy razón

_**damelifrost**__** :**_ ¡Gracias Bunny! eres tan amable, siii ha practicar a Jack le faltan unos Boomeranazos en la cabeza, para qué se le quité su actitud inmadura de divo, si es cierto para qué quiero qué me salve si puedo aprender contigo a defenderme sola, gracias Bunny,

Bunny: no hay de que compañera y tienes razón el cubito de hielo necesita un par, para dejar lo divo

Jack: yo no me comporto como un divo canguro de pascua- dijo jack enojado

Bunny: TE HE DICHO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS CANGURO- dijo gritando

Y así este par comenzó una discusión hasta que

BAM, BAM

a ambos les dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza

ambos: con que nos pegaste ahora Alex

Alex: pues con que mas con mi bat de béisbol de aserró favorito- dijo mostrándoles el bat- y se los advierto este golpe se los di muy suave así que no me hagan dárselos con fuerza ok- dijo de manera amenazante

Ambos: ok- dijeron un poco asustados

_**damelifrost**__**: **_¿Jack porque molestas a Bunny? ¿qué te pasa con él? ah por cierto no te enojes conmigo por hacer un fic contigo llamado "cambió de papeles" ajajaa por un hechizo estas en él cuerpo de una chica ajajajaja pero es tú culpa por inmaduro te lo ganaste, (qué dulce venganza por no recordarme) por cierto Bunny te reíras mucho, Alex dale otro cocolazo en la cabeza

Jack: es divertido molestar al cangurito de pascua y no me pasa nada con el- dijo luego penso bien el resto de la pregunta y dijo- como es eso de que cambio de cuerpo con el de una chica

Alex: si y el fic es bueno para rematar, por fa dameli continúale a tu fic

Bunny: ya me lo imagino jajajaja, que risa- dijo partiéndose de risa

Alex: tranquila yo se lo doy- dijo dándole un buen golpe con el bat en la cabeza

Agy: sobate

Michell: que eso

Sona: se hincha- dijeron cada una una parte y esto obviamente era con burla

Sona: bien las otras preguntas son de

_**: **_hola, me gusto el jalón de orejas que le dio Alex a Jack y Bunny, en serio chicos, parecen que no pueden pasar ni 5 minutos sin que se quieran matar, en fin.

Alex: lo admito, es verdad y gracias

: Jack, aceptalo, te estas enamorando, y ni digas que no porque cada vez que te sonrojas dices lo contrario

Jack: eso no demuestra nada, ya dejen de insistir- y adivinen que mas sonrojado que antes fácil se le confunde con un semáforo o con las luces navideñas

_**:**_y a los demas guardianes ¿que es lo que opinan? me gustaria saber su opinion tambien

Thoot: creo que esto es muy divertido además d que los dientes de estas chicas son espectaculares- dijo mientras le revisaba los dientes a Alex

Norte: estoy de acuerdo con Thoot esto es muy divertido y entretenido

Bunny: no esta mal me divierten estas preguntas

Sandy solo iso señas y dibujos en forma de estar de acuerdo

Jack: lo admito me gusta un poco estar aquí- dijo- en especial estar mas tiempo junto a Alex- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con las mano y se sonrojo bastante

4) y por cierto Sona, Agy y Michell me gusto su forma de pelear, ahora sere su fan...bueno creo es todo, la verdad no tengo tanta preguntas por ahora asi que si me disculpan, ire a golpear a alguien que me saca de mis casillas, les mando saludos desde Mexico.  
hasta luego :)

Todas: gracias es bueno saber que tenemos una fan

Alex: bien estas preguntas también son de solo que estas ella las iso para mi otro fic del origen de los guardianes LAS APARIENSIAS ENGAÑAN pero yo todas las preguntas que sea agan sobre este tema yo las escribo y respondo aquí

_**: **_hola nueva lectora :)  
me encanta tu historia y espero el siguiente capitulo ansiosa, me impresiono cuando sacaron sus armas y empezaron a pelear, estuvo de lujo...  
ok ya me calme, ¿me pregunto que pasara ahora que parece que Jack se esta enamorando? la misma pregunta va para Alex...  
ok es todo, espero el siguiente capitulo de la historia bye :D

Alex: bien antes que nada me alegro de que te aya gustado

Jack: otravez es enserio ya les dije que yo no me estoy enamorando- dijo sonrojado y afectando el clima, por suerte aquí no se nota

Alex: bueno si me enamoro de Jack esa es cosa mía, pero si algo pasa les prometo que les aviso- dijo sonrojada y con voz suave y calmada

Sona: bien esa es el ultimo review nos vemos pronto, que la pasen bien

Agy: hasta la próxima

Michell: nos vemos

Todos: hasta pronto

Jack: nos vemos en el próximo cap

Alex: bien eso es todo nos vemos luego y no olviden dejar un review y tranquilos esto va para todos los que les gusto las apariencias engañan yo subo los caps rápido asi que no tendrán que esperar tanto, NO OLVIDEN VOTAR POR QUIEN SERA LA PAREJA DE JACK EN LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN RECUERDEN LAS OCCIONES SON JACK Y THOOT, JACK Y SOPHIE DE 16 AÑOS Y JACK Y ALEX y ahora si me despido hasta luego


	4. Chapter 4

**LLUVIA DE PREGUNTAS**

Agy: hola que tal les va

Michell: nos an llegado varios review de nuevos lectores

Sona: y eso nos encanta y nos pone de excelente humor

Alex: pero eso no significa que no pueda dar una que otra paliza cuando se requiera

Agy: bien Alex sigue tan tierna como siempre

Sona: vayamos de una vez con los review

Michell: pero antes que nada aquí siguen acompañándonos los guardianes

Todos: hola que tal les va- y obvio Sandy solo iso señas y dibujos

Alex: ahora si las primeras preguntas son de

_**: **_yo voto por ALEX si serian una tierna pareja :3 y una pregunta ... para jack :  
(SUSPENSO) ¿COMO LE HACES PARA SER TAN LINDO ?! esqu no se pero desde la primera vez q vi la peli me qd con la car de omg tengo mi cuaderno de quimica y mi carpeta de cinecias sociales forradas de ti wow bueno eso es todo nomas para molestar a jack esq se ve lindo todo sonrrojado bueno como me lo imagino .

Jack: bueno en primera eso me alaga y me alegra y en segunda yo solo soy yo mismo- dijo dando una de esas sonrisas que vuelve loca a cualquiera

Chicas del publico: aaaaawwwwwww- dijeron seguidos de frases como JACK TE AMO, JACK CASATE CONMIGO, JACK ERES TAN SEXI

Sona: bien estas preguntas son de

_**: **_Hola, primeramente...  
1) Frost no es por insistir pero si te estas enamorando y se que muchos concuerdan conmigo.

Jack: ya paren con eso

Agy: Jack solo decimos la verdad

Jack: pues no creo que todos piensen lo mismo

Agy: bien si no me crees, fíjate en esto-dijo mientras tomaba un micrófono- oigan todos los que piensen que Jack se esta enamorando de Alex que levanten la mano- dijo por el micrófono y todos incluso el publico levanto la mano excepto Alex claro

2) y estoy de acuerdo con Bunny, a veces te comportas como un inmaduro...sin ofender

Jack: paren de una ves quieren- dijo mientras se jalaba de los pelos

3) Tooth, debo decir que mi hermanita hizo un dibujo tuyo y te vez adorable en el :3

Tooth: en serio, yo quisiera verlo- dijo con mucha emoción

4) Jack parece farol cuando se sonroja ¿ notado?

Jack: eso no es cierto

Todos: si, si es cierto

5 Bunny soy una gran admitadora tuya, no se porque Jack dice que eres un canguro, yo no lo creo

Bunny: gracias y ni yo se por que lo hace

Alex: bien antes de que estos dos empiecen y yo les parta la cabeza con un bat vayamos con las preguntas de

_**damelifrost**__**: **_Jackson overland Frost no tengo 300 años, pero no tienes ideas de cuanto he reencarnado en todo ese tiempo, ¿si? Niñito de 317 años con actitud de Justin Bieber, ósea divo, Bunny, dale un Boomeronazo por mí, ya qué aprenda te ayudó, y por cierto Jack éramos amigos de travesuras ¿ok? Thoot ¿porque tú eres emplumada? Bunny qué lindo pelando tienes, y Norte espero qué no te moleste qué te haya descrito como Thor en un fic qué tengo, XD qué sexy hombre, ok ya me calmo, Sandman, a ti también te describi como él Capitán América, y por cierto te puse una voz hermosa, supongo qué alguna vez hablaste,

Michell: para ser sincera Jack no tiene actitud de Bieber y le convendría no tenerla

Tooth: por que lo dices

Agy: por que a Alex los sujetos que se comportan así ella los tira a patadas por una ventana en el 2 piso literalmente

Bunny: de acuerdo- estaba a punto de lanzarle uno de sus boomerangs hasta que vio que Alex sacaba de manera amenazadora el bat de aserró

Jack: te lo repito no te conozco

Tooth: la verdad es que no lo se eso pregúntaselo a luna

Norte: tranquila no me molesta

Sandy solo iso señas y dibujos

Agy: bien de lo que entendí el dijo que en su vida humana el si hablo de lo demás no entendí

todos: estamos igual

Michell: el siguiente review es de un anónimo y al parecer ni tan anónimo

_**dameli frost: **_Ok, sólo quiero decir qué Bunny tiene lindo pelaje, sólo qué en él otro review me equivoqué, a veces odio él texto predictivo del cel

Bunny: muchas gracias

Alex: si se lo que es eso ami ya me a pasado

Sona: este es de otro anónimo

_**mini frozty: **_Que jack pierda la memoria se enamore de Toothy cause una guerra entre Tooth y Alex

Jack: por que quieres eso- pregunto sorprendido

Alex: esta es de otro anónimo

_**Guest: **_WoW a veces quisiera entar en el lugar de Bunny... bueno ya lo estoy , soy la mas alta de mi especie. (de mi salon)

Quisiera decirles a todos ¡¿QUE DEBO HACER CUANDO ME MOLESTA UN CHICO?!

a) ignorarlo

b) creer q le gusto (A JACK LE GUSTA BUNNY A JACK LE GUSTA BUNNY)

c) darle un golpe con un bat

d) o darle un golpe en los bajos

Jack: ami no me gusta Bunny y si fuera tu utilizaría la opción c

Agy, Michell, Sona y Alex: c d las mejores

Bunny: la d

Todos: la opción a o la b

Y jack se nota cada vez que hablas con Alex QUE TE GUSTA O ES QUE TE GUSTA SUS AMIGAS OOOOOO TOOTHIANA

hace cuanto que no vez a Jamie?

Y Jack ya arto de este tema sin querer dijo esto

Jack: si, si lo admito me gusta Alex ya están felices- dijo ya cansado de las mismas preguntas- y no veo a Jamie desde esta mañana

Todos: asta que al fin lo admites- todos comenzaron a celebrar y a bailar, en otras palabras, comenzaron una fiesta bien animada, mientra Jack y Alex solo los miraban de mala manera

Bunny; hace cuanto que no vez a Sophie tu novia? Y ¿QUIEN ES LA MARMOTA?

Bunny: no veo a Sophie desde ase media hora y la marmota es lo que ustedes le dicen Leprecon

bueno gracias saludos desde jack no puede hacerme daño muajaja

P.D.: Muajajaja ya me imagine a Jack besando la marmota

Jack: pero, por que imaginas eso

Sona: si por que te lo imaginas es obvio que Jack preferiría besar a Alex

Jack no dijo nada sabiendo que esta no la ganaba

Agy: bien nos vemos pronto

Michell: Hasta luego

Sona: bye

Todos. Hasta pronto

Jack: los veo luego

Alex: bien aquí acabamos por hoy nos veremos en el próximo cap y por cierto desde el proximo cap pueden hacerles retos a todos los del fic por ejemplo si ustedes los retan a comerse un plato de gusanos vivos ellos tendrán que comerselos


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: MAS PREGUNTAS QUE RESPONDER**

Alex: hola que tal les va a mi va estupendo

Sona: bien ya an llegado varios reviews que planeamos responder hoy

Michell: ahora las primeras preguntas son de

_**damelifrost: **_iuk Jack besándo a la marmota, hasta me dio escalofrios, y Jack qué seas simpático, con lindos ojos, y lindas manos, y ... bueno ya, me fui de largo, a veces si eres algo creidito, y no está bien porque muchos niños ven esto, y recuerda lo difícil qué fue qué creyeran en ti, asi que mejor se lindo con Bunny como cuándo le hiciste a Jeimy qué creyera en él, con esa actitud te ganaste a tú público ¿ok? Y ya olvidalo, lo qué pasa es qué tengo una excelente memoria y por eso yo si te recuerdo,  
Bunny tú me dices cuándo entrenamos, Alex y Jack hacen linda pareja, asi qué aguas Jack no la hagas enojar porque tiene un bate, te recomiendo qué también entremeses con sartenes son muy resistente,  
Norte yo alguna vez estuve en lista de niños malos? ¿Thoot tienes tooodas las memorias de todo él mundo? y Sandman se te ha pasado visitarme y darme lindos sueños hace unos días tuve pesadillas, una horrible anaconda me quería comer, XD aún siento miedo, bueno me despido, y Bunnymunt como cuidad tú pelaje para qué se vea suavecito?

Jack: vale lo que tu digas- dijo sarcástico rodando los ojos

Bunny: entrenamos en tu tiempo libre

Jack: Tranquila eso me quedo muy claro con el primer batazo

Alex: si gracias por la idea tal vez la utilice

Norte: no jamás estuviste en esa liste

Tooth: si yo las tengo todas

Sandy empezó a hacer señas y dibujos

Alex: bueno según dice la razón por las cuales no te visito fue por que tenia mucho trabajo pero que esta noche el te visita para darte dulces sueños

Bunny: es que para tener un pelaje como el mío no necesita de ningún secreto

Agy: estas preguntas son de

_**Yinu25:**_ Super cap yo quisiera preguntar ¿conejo podrías golpear a un compañero?es que yo le dije que amo a los conejos y el me mostró un video donde el ¡MATA UN CONEJO! Se parecía un poco a ti ¿haci que dices?.  
Tot(no se escribir tu nombre),¿conoces a el ratón de los dientes?  
Norte,¿por que no vienes a México?¿conoces a los reyes magos?

Bunny: claro solo dime donde vive para poder darle una paliza a ese mata conejos

Tooth: si lo conozco el es quien me ayuda cuando yo no puedo ir a recolectar los dientes en algunas partes del mundo

Norte: es que aya en México casi nadie cree en mi y por eso son los reyes magos los que se encargan de llevar los regalos aya y si los conosco

Sona: estas preguntas son de

_**Jakeline. arely:**_ Asta que alfin jack lo admite ... esperen lo admitio NO! JACK ERES UN MENTIROSO TU DIJISTE QUE NO ME OLVDARIAS Y YA LO HICISTE PORQUE ERES HACI !? ( llora) ay ya se me paso no fue dificil a oye bunny me gusta mucho como te ves de chiquito t vez tan tierno te pareces a mi conejo caramelo y cuando te le declaras a tooth ! Eso lo saque de otro fic ,meme pues no tengo mucho que decirte ... Asi dame sueños con jakc plis , y norte el año pasado no me diste el libro q queria que malo , bueno bay se cuidan todos y todas , a antes de que se me olvide preparate jack que estoy asiendo un fic al estilo ranma 1/2 y quien crees q va a ser ranma pus tu muajaja (risa malvada)

Jack: otra vez no, se los digo a ninguna de ustedes las conozco

Bunny: pues gracias y Tooth y yo solo somos amigos

Sandy dijo que si a su estilo

Norte: lo siento, se me olvido

Alex: ay Jack que mal te va a ir en ese fic

Jack: por que lo dices

Michell: por que si el fic es al estilo ranma y tu eres ranma eso significa que te convertirás en chica cada vez que te caiga agua fría encima

Sona: y con eso de que eres el espíritu del invierno

Norte: pero como es eso de que se convierte en chica con el agua

Tooth: si explíquenlo

Agy: verán con el agua fria se convierte en chica y con el agua caliente vuelve a su forma original ósea un chico

Bunny: ay cubito de hielo estas metido en un buen lío

Alex: las siguientes preguntas son de un anonimo

_**Evelyn Bennet:**_ Hola , Bunny quisiera saber ¿desde cuando eres un guardian?  
Y la pregunta de oro es ¡¿Como rayos soportan a Jack?! y yo estoy a favor de Bunny, es decir mis amigas mueren por el pero QUE LE VEN?! yo solo veo a un anciano con un palo para caminar si es decir Jack usa el palo para TODO (hasta para caminar) aunque estoy un poco sentida con Bunny porque en TODAS las pascuas que he vivido JAMAS me ha traido huevos de pascua ;( PORQUE?!  
Tooth eres mi heroina eres la unica mujer de los guardianes y tienes una increible memoria. Amo tu plumaje y tus minis haditas colibris. Yo siempre me han gustado los colibris me recuerdan a mi abuelita ¿Crees que algun dia obtenga mis memorias ? Esque no conoci a mis abuelitas solo cuando era una bebe. En mi casa soy la unica que cree en ti y en Santa en fin en los guardianes menos Jack ese si que no lo conocia yo lo conocia como el duende de las nieves, y vaya que es un duende inmaduro le faltaba tan solo un año para decir que era maduro pero en fin... a si de cruel es el destino o no?  
Querido Sandy te entiendo perfectamente yo siento lo mismo, ¿como es que no lo entienden, acaso no tienen creatividad? no se lo tomen a mal es solo que ustedes son los unicos que se pueden ver entre si, mientras los niños se desvelan para verlos USTEDES SON SUS HEROES no son los Avengers SON USTEDES si no, no creyeran en ustedes aunque Pitch los ataque siempre pero siempre va haber un niño que crea en ustedes y me asegurare de que sea asi. Y si pierdo la batalla tendran a Alex que estara con ustedes .  
Y una cosa mas , Jack se que estas un poco molesto por unas preguntas incomodas que te han preguntado. Por que te lo tomas asi? en fin es un juego y tu eres el guardian de la diversion , o me equivoco?  
Tomalo como un juego y te sera divertido, a veces se siente mejor que te hagan esas preguntas porque tu eres unico no como yo que soy una de un millon. Aveces quisiera ser como ustedes SON MIS HEROES incluyendo a Sona Agy michell Alex y a ti tambien Jack .  
Un inmenzo abrazote

Bunny: soy un guardián como desde ase mil años y la verdad es que todavía no se como lo aguanto

Tooth: para mi Jack es perfecto como es en especial sus dientes

Norte: Jack siempre tiene un buen sentido del humor

Sandy estaba de acuerdo

Bunny: lo siento es que con lo de la batalla con Pitch y con la tormenta que hizo Jack en el 68 e tenido demasiadas cosas que arreglar y creo que olvide llevarte tus huevos

Tooth: muchas gracias es bueno saber que soy tu heroína y por cierto cuando quieras yo te doy tus memorias solo es cuestión de pedírmelas

Alex: asi lo mismo pasa aquí en Venezuela solo que en ves de un duende es un muñeco de nieve mágico que cobra vida gracias a un sombrero

Jack: por que sera que en cada parte del mundo hay una versión diferente de mi en algunos países soy un duende, en otro un muñeco de nieve, incluso en algunos países soy una nueve que vuela por el mundo- dijo pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla

Norte: es que a veces sus dibujos van demasiado rápidos y es difícil entenderle

Jack: osea que somos mas famosos que los Avengers- dijo emocionado- eso es genial

Tooth: es bueno saber que tenemos tu apoyo

Alex: y también tienen mi apoyo

Sona: y el nuestro también

Jack: vale tienes razón tal vez debería tomármelo con mas calme, por un momento me estaba convirtiendo en el amargado de Bunny

Alex: oye no te demigres así que eso no es cierto y créeme si lo fuera no me tomaría la molestia de decirte esto TU eres única y NADIE podrá cambiar eso

Sona: sabes yo también pensaba igual que tu pero luego de que conocí a Alex me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada

Michell y Agy: a nosotras también nos paso lo mismo

Alex: son mis amigas era obvio que les abriera los ojos- dijo dándoles una sonrisa

Sona: las siguientes preguntas son de un anónimo

_**Evelyn bennet: **_Oigan quisiera disculparme por mini frozty ella es mi prima que se acaba de ir espero no causar muchos problemas gracias

Alex: tranquila no causo ningún problema

Agy: la siguientes preguntas son de

_** : **_la verdad, a la edad que tengo me consideran extraña en mi casa porque sigo creyendo en ustedes :D bien a lo que vine.  
1.- Bunny una vez dijiste que eras maestro de tai chi pero ¿eres experto en alguna otra arte marcial? porque yo se un poco de lima lama :)

Bunny: si soy experto en otras artes marciales entre ellas el Jiu Jitsu y Muay thai

2.- Sandy creo mi hermana se dedicara a retratar espíritus porque también hizo un dibujo tuyo y debo decirlo te vez adorable y lindo en el

Sandy iso sus dibujos como diciendo gracias

3.- Norte ahora que ya pronto sera navidad ¿tienes algun plan en especial?

Norte: esa es una sorpresa

4.- Tooth, tu eres un ejemplo a seguir, una chica inigualable, sigue asi amiga

Tooth: muchas gracias y tranquila seguiré así

5.-Jack lo admito si eres un poco apuesto y aunque seas presumido, un poco creido, testarudo, y no quieras admitir que te haz enamorado tu eres un gran chico lo cual he notado

Jack: muchas gracias y tu también eres una buena chica lo cual e notado

6.-¿tienen preguntas para nosotros los lectores tambien? ya que nosotros les hacemos preguntas creo que tambien seria interesante que ustedes tambien lo hagan ¿no? bueno solo digo...  
es todo por ahora, cuidence hasta luego :)

Alex: no lo Avia pensado pero es una buena idea veré si pronto lo incluyo y por cierto desde el próximo cap podrán hacerles retos a los guardianes y a nosotras y obvio se van a tener que cumplir y este es un ejemplo si alguno de ustedes retara a Bunny y ese reto consistiera en no se darle un beso a cierto guardián de la diversión el tendría que hacerlo obligatoriamente

Michell: bien esta preguntas son de nuestra amiga Sona conocida aquí en fanfic como

_**PrincessXgilex: **_Querias preguntas. Pues aqui hay preguntas  
1) Jack: Como es ser un espiritu?

Jack: es divertido

2) Bunny: Nunca has intentado hacerle una broma a Jack?

Bunny: si lo e intentado y fue divertido el resultado

3) Bunny: Si la respuesta fue si, cual fue?

Bunny: cuando Jack entro en la cocina de norte se resbalo con aceite le cayeron encima plumas y pegamento además de un guante de goma y un cono de helados y luego se estrello contra el muro

4) Jack: Cual ha sido tu mejor broma a Bunny?

jack: cuando le congele los pies y se estrello contra unas cajas y le callo pintura en la cabeza y por cierto Bunny que bien te queda el color rosa

5) Santa: Eres el mas viejo de los guardianes o solo aparentas ser el mas viejo?

Santa: soy el mas viejo de los guardianes

6) Santa: Como consigues tus portales magicos?

Santa: me ayudaron a hacerlos unas viejas amigas mias

7) Sandy: Nadie puede ver lo que sueñas?

Sandy solo negó con la cabeza

8) Sandy: Nunca has tenido problemas en controlar tu arenas magica?

Sandy iso un par de dibujos

Alex: dijo que solo un par de veces al principio

9) Sandy: Eres el mas viejo de los guardianes?

Sandy iso otros dibujos mas

Agy: eso quiere decir que no que ese es norte

10) Thoot: Que se siente ser la unica mujer entre los guardianes?

Tooth: es un poco raro y intimidante estar entre tantos hombres pero aun asi me gusta y también me gustaría que hubiera mas guardianas

11) Thoot: Como eras antes de convertirte en espíritu?

Tooth: bueno mi apariencia era de piel blanca ojos azules, pelo negro y de 1.65

12) Santa: Como eras antes de convertirte en espíritu?

Santa: mi apariencia era la misma

13) Bunny: Como eras antes de convertirte en espíritu?

Bunny: era de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, piel morena y media 1.85

14) Sandy: Como eras antes de convertirte en espíritu?

Sandy con su arena iso un dibujo del mismo en el que se veia a un hombre de pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y media 1.75

15) Jack: Recuperaste todos tus recuerdos cuando conseguiste tus dientes? (agradecele a Thoot)

Jack: la mayoría de ellos y por cierto te lo vuelvo a agradecer Tooth

16) Santa: Donde aprendiste a dominar tus espadas?

Santa: con un viejo amigo mio que por desgracia ya no esta entre nosotros

17) Bunny: De donde sacas tus boomerang?

Bunny: bueno los ago yo mismo

18) Jack: Tus cayado es tu unica arma?

Jack: si y es el arma perfecta para mi- dijo con orgullo

19) Sandy: Todo tu poder depende de tu arena o tienes otras armas?

Sandy iso unos dibujos

Alex: quiso decir que si que todo su poder depende de su arena y que no tiene otras armas

20) Thoot: Que usas como armas?

Tooth: no soy muy partidaria a la violencia y por eso no utilizo ninguna

Alex: bien esto es todo

Sona: nos veremos pronto

Michell: hasta la proxima

Agy: adios

Todos: bye

Alex: nos veremos en el proximo cap hasta pronto y por favor háganles retos a los guardianes


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE EMPIEZEN LOS RETOS**

Alex: hola que tal se que no e actualizado en unos dias pero como quiero empezar de una vez con esto les dire la razon de mi tardanza al final del cap

Sona: bien con los primeros retos y preguntas de

_** : **_¿quieren retos? bien les dare un reto...  
Jackson Overland Frost...  
tu mi querido amigo congelado tienes que darle un beso a nuestra querida Alex y Alex no se vale golpearlo :) ah y ademas que sea grabado por todos lo que quieran conservar el momento, ya lo imagino todos riendose por la cara de verguenza de Jack, de antemano lo siento Alex y Jack pero se que a todos les encantaria verlo no me vayan a matar (como si me fuera a dejar)

Agy: vaya Alex estoy segura que esa no la viste venir- con mucha burla asía su amiga

Michell: Alex deberías darle una revisión a tus poderes por que para ser pitonisa se nota que no viste venir esto- mientras reía

Alex: ambas cállense o me las pagan

norte: vaya Jack jamás creí que te conseguirías novia tan pronto

Bunny: siempre son los mas callados

Jack: cállense o tendrán mucho hielo y escarcha que limpiar luego

Y así siguieron un poco mas hasta que recordaron que Jack tenia que besar a Alex

Jack: bien terminemos con esto- dijo totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado

Alex: si tienes razón- dijo igual o peor que Jack

Después de decir eso Jack tomo a Alex de la cintura la apego a el y le dio un beso, el cual ella le respondió, Jack puso sus manos en la cintura de Alex y ella puso las suyas en el cuello del peliblanco, bueno el beso si que se fue asiendo bien intenso y duro como unos 3 minutos hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire

Sona: o es lo mas hermoso que e visto- mientras sostenía su celular el cual estaba grabando todo

Michell: lo mismo digo- mientras se quitaba una lagrima y ella también estaba grabando

Agy: esperen a que les enseñe este video a sus futuros nietos, de seguro estarán conmovidos cuando lo vean

J y A: NUESTROS QUE- dijeron Jack y Alex muy pero muy sonrojados y avergonzados

Tooth: o vamos chicos se nota que ustedes se aman mutuamente pero por orgullo no lo admiten

Ambos: eso no es cierto solo somos amigos- dijeron aun mas sonrojados

Sona: bien sigamos con las preguntas ok

Todos: ok

y lo demas es solo una simple pregunta para mis queridos guardianes respecto al fic LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN ¿que sintieron cuando se volvieron niños pequeños? y mis queridas chicas respecto a la comida de Diana me quede con cara de ¿que paso con la comida? ya que si se volvio un caos...¿que sintieron ante todo lo ocurrido entonces?

Norte: bueno admito que fue extraño pero me divertí mucho

Tooth: yo también

Sandy iso dibujos que decían que estaba de acuerdo

Bunny: no estuvo mal

Jack: fue muy divertido

Alex: bueno lo que ocurrió con la comida fue que los Yetis se la comieron

Sona: bueno para mi fue extraño digo estoy acostumbrada a ver cosas raras y todo pero que la comida te ataque esa no se la espera nadie

Michell: fue de lo mas extraño yo aun sigo un poco confundida

Agy: yo también y bueno fue raro, extraño y de locos

Alex: fue muy raro y lo admito me sorprendí mucho en especial si consideras que yo no soy de las personas que se sorprenden con facilidad

Agy: bien ahora vamos con los retos de

_** : **_Pero q te pasa evelin benet si jack esta pa derretirse ( babea) ,y ayaja conejo no te agas si ya vi como la miras con ojiteos di amor asi q son amigos con derecho :-) y tooht no ti ballas a enojar ppr esto pliiiiis pero reto bunny a que le de un beso a tooth! Muajaja soi mala bueno me despido jijijij cuidense cualquier pregunta aqui toi jiji

Bunny: bien- va y le estampa un beso a tooth el cual ella le devuelve gustosa, al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados

Michell: bueno ahora vamos con las preguntas de nosotras las co-autoras y de la autora del fic asia ustedes los lectores

Agy: esta es mi pregunta ejem: que es lo que mas les gusta de los fics que asemos Alex y yo y bueno yo también tengo un fic escrito y por si lo quieren leer se llama The Head Of My Father dejen un review y díganme que les parece plis

Michell: mi pregunta es: ustedes tienen algún amigo o amiga así de loco o de psicópata así como lo es Alex o al menos que sea un poquito piromaniaco

Sona: bueno mi pregunta es: cual es su película de terror favorita y cual es la que les da mas miedo de las que hayan visto en su vida

Alex: mi pregunta es: cual es la cosa mas loca y el momento mas vergonzoso que han vivido y hecho

Jack: bien creo que eso es todo, hasta pronto

Agy: Nos vemos luego

Michell: Hasta luego

Sona: hasta la próxima

Todos: adiós

Alex: bien lo que quería decirles es que la razón por la cual no e actualizado en los últimos días es por que e tenido un montón de tarea y para mi desgracia mis clases no acaban si no hasta el 12 de diciembre y bueno después de ese día actualizo mas seguido y el 20 de enero vuelvo a la rutina normal ósea solo actualizar de viernes a domingo y bien con esto me despido hasta la próxima nos vemos y espero que respondan nuestras preguntas ok nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7: E VUELTO**

Alex.: lo siento, perdón por la tardanza pero este mes digamos que me a llegado una creatividad impresionante y como habrán notado subí un par de fics nuevos, pero al fin mi loca mente me dejo algo de espacio para continuar

Sona: si y la verdad es que con el ultimo nuevo fic ya te puedes dar por muerta

Agy: y que lo digas

Alex: y eso me recuerda que si muero quiero dejarle mi cuenta de Facebook a Agy, además de mis fics de bueno luego te digo que ahora no me acuerdo bien, Sona a ti te dejare el fic de las apariencias engañan, sus deseos son mis ordenes, pregúntale a kaijudo, entre otros que te diré después y a Michell le voy a dejar mi fic de wolf's rain, el de inuyasha, entre otros que luego te digo y mi cuenta en fanfic la compartirán todas o utilícenlas en las suyas como ustedes prefieran además de que ustedes 3 pueden utilizar todo lo de mis fics para lo que les plazca, pero eso si, es que muero, si no olviden que alguna vez les dije esto

Sona: bien ahora que Alex ya nos a dicho parte de su testamento

Agy: vallamos con

_**Jackeline Arely:**_ Si tengo una amiga spicomaniatica pero solo cuando le das chocolate se pone a cantar canciones de ariana grandeeme da mieyo jijiji

Agy: si Alex también da miedo cuando come chocolate solo que ella te puede arrancar una mano si te interpones entre ella y su chocolate

Sona: este es de

_** :**_ gracias a Jack y Alex por cumplir el reto y quiero copias de los videos chicias por favor :)  
ok respondere, primero que nada Agy no he leido mucho del fic pero en mi opinion es interesante y con mas calma ya que casi salgo de vacaciones te dire todo con detalle, Michell en mi caso, como lo digo, la loca demente psicopata soy yo :3 en serio, los chicos que conozco temen que los mate...Sona querida, respecto a las peliculas de terror pues ninguna me ha dado miedo, de hecho me da risa, ni siquiera le temo al tonto de Pitch aunque quisiera ver la del conjuor o siniestro dicen que esas si dan miedo pero quien sabe y Alex, la cosa mas loca y vergonzosa seria...la vez que una amiga rento una cuatrimoto junto conmigo, nos turnábamos para conducirla y en un turno de ella que pierde el control y terminamos derrapando por el suelo, ella salio volando y quede debajo de la cuatrimoto, fue de lo primer que me acorde si sigo contando no acabo hoy ._.  
hoy no se me ocurren retos asi que se salvaron :)  
hasta pronto chicas y hasta luego guardianes ya sabran pronto de mi bye :)  
PD. Pitch no asusta ni a mis zapatos jum ya dije  
ahora si hasta luego

Sona: tranquila te lo enviamos cuando podamos

Agy: muchas gracias me agrada tener nuevos lectores

Alex: te recomiendo que veas el conjuro en especial si quieres asustar a las demás personas que la vean contigo y lo que me imagino me da mucha risa en verdad

Agy: ahora vamos con las preguntas de sona

Sona: bueno aqui va, pero no presiones que la verdad no tengo muchas preguntas

1) Thoot: no te parece machista que solo haya UNA mujer entre los guardianes? 

Thoot: si me parece muy machista pero bueno es el hombre de la luna quien escoge a los guardianes así que tengo que resignarme

2) JacK: Que haces mientras visitas a Norte en su Taller? 

Jack: congelar a sus duendes y ver los juguetes

3) Jack: Que haces cuando visitas a Bunny en su madriguera? 

Jack: molestar al canguro y ayudarle de vez en cuando

4) Jack: Como pasas el tiempo en el palacio de los dientes de Thoot? 

Jack: jugando con sus haditas y ayudar en lo que pueda

5) Sandy: Tienes tu propio reino?

Sandy solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente 

6) Sandy: de ser si, como es? 

Sandy izo varios dibujos pero el ultimo dejaba ver un gran castillo del cual salía y mucha de la arena de los sueños de Sandy

7) Thoot: Donde tienes tu palacio? osea en que parte del mundo? 

Thoot: esta en los Alpes del sur en la isla del sur de Nueva Zelanda

8) Santa: solo sabes usar espadas? o alguna otra arma? 

Santa: también se utilizar los boomerang

9) Bunny: que se sintio ser un conejito tierno y peludo? 

Bunny: no me gusta hablar de eso, pero no me gusto para nada

10) Santa: como lograste crear el globo terráqueo que muestra a los niños creyentes? 

Santa: el hombre de la luna me pidió que no diera esa información

11) Bunny: Que es lo mas estupido que has hecho? 

Bunny: esperar que jack madure

12) Santa: Que es lo mas torpe que has hecho? 

Santa: confundir los juguetes de los niños con los de las niñas

13) Jack: nunca te escabulliste en un cuarto para "aprender" ciertas cosas? (valga la redundancia) 

Jack: no y a que te refieres con aprender cosas

14) Sandy: Que tipo de idioteces has llegado a hacer? 

Sandy iso un par de dibujos los cual significaban que su mayor idiotez fue dormir a una ciudad entera durante el dia

15) Thoot: como estas con el raton Perez luego de que BabyThoot le diera una paliza? 

Thoot: bueno lo admito me costo un poco pero al final termino perdonándola

16) Thoot: sigues creando haditas? 

Thoot: en realidad si

17) Thoot: como creas a las haditas? 

Thoot: veras es complicado pero en resumen ella son creadas al mismo tiempo en nace un niño y esa hadita es la que recoge los dientes del niño

18) Thoot: cada una de las haditas es una copia miniatura de ti o cada una representa una parte de ti? 

Thoot: cada una representa una parte de mi

19) Thoot: ninguna de tus haditas te ha dado problemas nunca? 

Thoot: no la verdad es que no

20) Todos lo guardianes: todos recuerdan su vida pasada?

Todos: si lo recordamos

Alex: bien este es el final de este fic

Sona: hasta la próxima nos vemos y esperemos que Alex sobreviva

Agy: adiós y Alex ojala sigas viva

Todos: nos vemos

Alex: bien ojala y pueda sobrevivir y nos vemos en el proximo cap

PD: estoy muerta


End file.
